Episode 59 - Fair, then Partly Gaaruru
Fair, then Partly Gaaruru is the 21st episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 59th episode in the series overall. It first aired on August 22nd, 2015. Plot Gaaruru goes missing, thus starting a big search for her, and a lot of mischief! Summary The helicopter leaves after Faruru finds out that Gaaruru is missing. She, SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafé try to search for her in PriPara but they cannot find her. Faruru tells the others a little about Gaaruru and starts to feel uneasy but Laala tells her that they will find Gaaruru. The two groups start to look for her again leaving Faruru on a bench. Meanwhile, Aromageddon see Faruru and the two start to entertain Faruru. The two groups see Gaaruru in the PriPara Cafe and try their best to catch her but Gaaruru keeps on biting them which made them feel hurt. Gaaruru keeps on saying things that the girls don't understand but Sophie, who understands her, tries to get close to her but Gaaruru bites her which Sophie doesn't think it hurts. Gaaruru starts to head of to the PriPara Building after Meganee leaves a room open where the system changes, she goes inside and causes chaos in PriPara. Laala and Mirei, who went out of the elevator, feel a shake and see a monster outside. Meganee sees it and decides to go back to the system room. She tells Laala and Mirei to stay safe and as they go outside, Gaaruru leaves the system room and because of the shaking, the door became locked. Sophie came out of the elevator and saw Gaaruru but when she saw her she went up to another stair. Sophie still follows her to the rooftop and when Gaaruru was about to get hit by a bolder, Sophie protected her until she became tired. Sophie apologizes to Gaaruru since she cannot save her because of her weak body and that she needed her pickled plum to give her strength. Gaaruru tries to help her when a helicopter comes. Sadako tells Sophie that Chanko will be throwing a pickled plum to her. However, Sophie avoids it by letting Garuru have it instead. The girls board the airplane and see if Gaaruru is fine. She then throws out some gear and Meganee tells them that she will be keeping it in the PriPara Museum. Afterwards, Gaaruru is able to talk and Sophie tells her to watch SoLaMi Smile's performance. The girls change their coords and starts to perform. Gaaruru smiles during the performance which surprises Faruru. After the performance, they have a little talk before Faruru and Gaaruru board the helicopter. The girls wave goodbye to Faruru as the episode ends. Major Events Trivia *The episode's title is a reference to the picture book series Fair, then Partly Piggy. *Due to a BPO (Broadcasting Ethics & Program Improvement Organization) complaint, the ending scene that involves Sophie with a drooping shoulder strap was replaced with Sophie riding on a fishing boat in the MPS × Prism Stone Rhinestone Long Coord. Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes